


Just Don't Say What You're Really Thinking

by ShamelessHo (EeeGee)



Series: My Gallavich Week Stuff [2]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Mickey, Oblivious Mandy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeeGee/pseuds/ShamelessHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 2 of Gallavich Week "Jack Daniels and Orange Juice."</p><p>Mickey is jealous of Lloyd/Ned and he gets into dangerous territory by quizzing his sister about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Say What You're Really Thinking

“Hey. D’you know that guy that Gallagher’s fuckin’?” Mickey suddenly asked Mandy.

They were sitting in the living room. Mandy was sat cross-legged on the floor, painting her fingernails, Mickey was sitting on the couch, picking his feet.

“What?” Mandy looked up at him.

“The guy.”

“ _What_ guy?” Mandy rested the hand holding the brush on the arm of the couch.

Mickey huffed. “The. guy. that. Gallagher. is. fucking,” he spoke each word as clearly as he could.

“Alright, you don’t have to be an ass about it,” She went back to her bottle of polish, “I don’t know anything about who he’s with.”

Mickey was surprised. “I thought you told each other everything? Aren’t you fuckin’ _BFFs_ or something?” Mickey hoped he’d laid on enough disdain in his tone to cover up any panic that Mandy might actually pick up on.

Mandy ignored his tone, “He told me he was sleeping with someone on the DL but that was _ages_ ago.”

 _On the DL? Sure as hell didn’t seem like it. Who the hell is he?_ Mickey wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by Mandy suddenly remembering something.

“Oh! And he was asking me about how you know if a guy is into you.” Mandy nods, clearly recalling the conversation.

Mickey swallowed, trying not to give away how this affected him. “He came into the store.”

“So? He works there!”

“Not Gallagher, you stupid bitch. The _guy_.” He rolled his eyes.

“And?”

“And. He’s really fuckin’ old.” He leant to light a cigarette.

“What’s your point?”

“Well, it’s fuckin’ creepy that’s all. Doesn’t that make him like a pedo or something?”

“Er, no. _Kash_ was like a pedo,” Mandy eyed him carefully “Ian’s seventeen. And will you take your skanky feet away from me?” She smacked at his ankles.

“It’s fuckin’ disgusting anyway,” Mickey tutted, shoving his feet up on the coffee table out of the way. “He’s old enough to be someone’s granddad.”

“Well, you know, if he’s old and whatever, maybe he just needs someone young and hot to get the blood pumping?” Mandy snorted.

Mickey pulled a face, “I don’t need to be thinking about that in my place of work.”

Mandy stood up then, her fingers splayed, “Well...” she blew on her nails, “why _are_ you thinking about it?”

Mickey suddenly seemed to snap to attention, “What?”

“You don’t usually give a crap who anyone else is screwing as long as _you’re_ getting laid, so what difference does it make to you who Ian is fucking around with?” Mandy put her hands on her hips.

“He came into the store,” Mickey said again.

“Yeah, you said that. So?”

“So they don’t need to flaunt their gay shit all over everywhere, that’s all.” Mickey replied.

Mandy sauntered off towards to the kitchen, “Well, maybe they can’t help it. Maybe they’re just _drawn_ together. You know, like how opposites attract, even if they probably shouldn’t be with each other?”

Mickey closed his eyes for a long moment. Basically that’s how he’s felt for the last two years.

He cleared his throat, “What are we even talking about this for?”

Mandy turned back to him, her eyebrow raised sardonically, “I don’t know, shithead. You brought it up.”


End file.
